Bleach OC Wiki
Description Kairi has bright green eyes, like her father, and the same facial structure. Her hair, which is black like her father's, has the same structure as him as well. Eventhough she may hold the appearance of her father, she holds the personality of her mother. Like her mother, she is free spirited, caring, funny, and artistic. One of her strong points in getting people to cope with her and she, like Grimmjow thinks, if lovable in every way. Seh can be calm in most dramatic scenes, but when it is too much for her, she will cry or either try to stop it with her hard devotion. Ever since she escaped Hueco Mundo, she had taught herself to survive the world on her own, no matter how tough it might be. She can be loud at some times, which makes her sometimes unbearable to be around, but she still has a soft smile that can melt any heart, even Noitra's. Relationships '''Nniotra Jiruga: '''He is Kairi's captor. He watches over her as she is a prisoner of Hueco Mundo. He seems to show know emotions to her, only thinks of it as strictly business. She despises the Arrancar and wants him dead more than Sosuke Aizen. '''Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: '''For her, the love of her life and the one she will never live without. He almost killed her when she came back to KaraKura, but helped her survive when she was taken back. He loves her, and never wants her to be alone, even if he ends up dying. '''Ichigo Kurosaki: '''Her best friend....and her first kiss. They met when she was just Eleven years of age and have been friends ever since she was captured by the Espada. '''Rodubon: '''He was first assigned to bring her back to Hueco Mundo, but was covered in shame when she defeated him in a battle to bring her back. He got injured horribly in the battle and wants his revenge and wants to kill her himself. '''Sosuke Aizen: '''She hates his guts, his face, his voice, anything about him. He caused her family so much pain. He made this happen, and she wants him gone more than anything in the world. '''Ulquiorra Cifer: '''He is the father of Kairi Cifer and is her guardian. He wants the best for her. Her and him share a sepcial bond, although at the moment they can only field an ice cold aura around them toward each other. Deep inside, neither want to kill each other. Ever. Zampaku-to Kairi's Zampaku-to was offered to her by her father when she was just eleven. The Zapaku-to is small, which means its easy to wield, and can grow spikes along the sharp end of the blade. With just a flick of her wrist, the blade can curl into a circle and spin with one hundred rotations per second. Her Zampaku-to's name is Kotone, which means Harp sound. Because when the sword rotates, it makes a sharp, high pitched sound like a harp. Latest activity Category:Browse